Une épineuse rose
by Komagoro Jenny
Summary: Uma historinha super Feliz , no decorrer do primeiro capitulo mostra como Gina seduziu Hermione... Mandem reviews :3
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sentia a água acariciar sua pele branca. Com seus pensamentos confusos ela entrou de cabeça embaixo da ducha.

"O que foi aquilo?... Por que ela... por que ela fez isso?" pensou, levando a ponta dos dedos até os lábios.

- MIONE!

Uma voz adentrou pela porta do banheiro entre aberta, e logo depois ela pode ver a ruiva que tanto confundirá sua mente. Corando furiosamente ele puxou a toalha do Box e enrolou-se para fugir do olhar predador da Wesley mais nova.

- Você deveria bater antes de entrar! - exclamou um pouco receosa

A ruiva ainda a olhava com a boca entre aberta, ela era realmente linda.

- Me desculpe Mione - ela mordeu o lábio inferior e se aproximou da morena - Prometo que da próxima vez eu irei bater.

Hermione corou mais ainda ao sentir o calor da jovem mais próximo de seu corpo, Gina começou a aproximar seu rosto do de Hermione e em um gesto desesperado a morena perguntou:

- Gina você sabe onde o Rony está?

- Achei que você soubesse. - respondeu desapontada.

" Porque ela faz isso? Porque ela insiste em me provocar desse jeito?, pensou Hermione. Gina já estava preste a sair do banheiro quando a voz doce e macia de Hermione pediu para que ela ficasse.

- Precisamos conversar! - exclamou Hermione decidida

- Sobre o que? - perguntou com um tom sínico

- O que fizemos não foi certo, você sabe que eu e o Rony estamos juntos, certo? - Hermione corou mais ainda ao se lembrar do ocorrido - Não podemos você tem que parar de fazer essas coisas.

A ruiva abriu um sorriso maroto e voltou a se aproximar de Hermione, ela aproximou sua boca do ouvido da morena e sussurrou.

- Você realmente quer que eu pare Mione? Você não gostou?

A morena sentiu seus pelos se eriçarem, a mão de Gina escorregou por seus cabelos ainda úmidos depois por seu rosto.

- Eu... Gina... Pare com - sua voz foi abafada por um beijo.

Gina logo pediu permissão para sua língua adentrar a boca da parceira, que resistiu no inicio mais acabou ambas sentindo o sabor de suas bocas, a maceis de seus lábios e o calor de seus corpos enquanto se abraçavam e se beijavam. Hermione deixou um gemido escapar, pouco tempo depois os lábios de Gina acariciaram seu pescoço e logo depois sua língua, a morena estava adorando aquilo " Eu tenho que pará-la" pensou. Mas esses pensamentos foram abafados pelo desejo, era tarde demais ela estava à mercê da mais nova. Estava tão tomada pelo desejo que nem notou quando sua toalha abandonara seu corpo.

Gina beijava Hermione e acariciava seu corpo, sua mão escorregou até as costas da parceira e logo depois ela acariciou seu abdômen subiu a mão e timidamente acariciou o seio da amiga, seus dedos brincavam com seu mamilo, que aos poucos se enrijeceu.

- P-Pare... Por favor, alguém pode entrar!

A ruiva sorriu, e subitamente desceu a mão direita e tocou o sexo de Hermine, a qual não pode evitar gemer, ela novamente aproximou os lábios da orelha da mais velha e sussurrou com uma voz sexy:

- Você se preocupa demais Mione! Eu vou fazer você relaxar. - logo em seguida mordeu o lóbulo da morena.

Hermione estava entregue de corpo e alma, estava dominada sentia os dedos da mais jovem dentro de si, ela sabia fazer muito bem conhecia as partes fracas de Hermione. E de repente um surto de realidade invadiu a cabeça de Hermione.

- PARE!- gritou empurrando Gina - Isso... Isso não está certo! Eu preciso encontrar o Rony ele deve estar me esperando.

A mais nova lançou-lhe um olhar de desaprovação, e caminhou até a saída.

- Como você desejar Hermione! Se precisar de mim sabe onde me encontrar! - exclamou sorrindo e logo depois se retirou batendo a porta atrás de si.

A mais velha ficou parada ali, fitando a porta perplexa "O que foi isso?"

Hermione tomou outro banho dessa vez com água fria para ver se acalmava os ânimos, apos terminar o banho vestiu seu uniforme da Grinffinoria e desceu até o refeitório para encontrar Rony.

Ao chegar na porta pode avistar seu amado ruivinho sentado em frente a Harry, mas Ela não estava lá olhou em volta e nada, então uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Está me procurando Mione? - a voz doce inconfundível de Gina fez os pelos de Hermione se eriçar novamente.

Ela deu um pulinho para frente e procurou se afastar, com esse gesto foi impossível não encarar o rosto da amiga, a qual passou ao seu lado indiferente.

- Sabe Mione você devia se decidir logo não é bom ficar com meu irmão imaginado que ele é eu.

- Não diga bobagens.

- O.K. Você não vem se sentar?

Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony e Gina em sua frente ao lado de Harry, e então ela sentiu uma perna se enroscar na sua, no primeiro momento pensou que fosse Rony mas ele estava muito entretido com as coxas de frango e então ela a encarou, Gina conversava com Harry quando percebeu que a amiga a olhava com o rosto um pouco avermelhado, aquela visão a divertia, ela sorriu descaradamente.

- O que foi Mione?

A morena não respondeu apenas se ergueu da mesa.

- A ronde ocê vai? - perguntou Rony com a boca cheia de frango.

- E-Eu preciso tomar um ar!

- Tá legal, você não quer que a Gina vá com você?

Ela voltou a olhar Gina que sorriu convidativamente, como ela poderia resistir.

- Acho que não é uma boa idéia, Rony!

O rapaz fez uma cara confusa.

- Qual é Mione eu te acompanho! Eu tenho mesmo que encontrar com a Fleur.

- Ahn, OK então vamos.

As duas se retiraram do refeitório e então Gina enroscou seu braço com o da "amiga".

- Pare com isso Gina. - pediu gentilmente

- Mione não ah nada de errado em uma amiga andar de braço dado com a outra.

- Você não vê nada de errado no que estamos fazendo?

- Ali está a Fleur te vejo mais tarde Mione! - exclamou Gina correndo ao encontro da loira.

A morena observou Gina correr ao encontro da loira e um sentimento, talvez ciúme, cresceu em seu peito ao ve-la abraçar e beijar Fleur " No que você está pensando Hermione?", a morena deu de ombros e voltou para o dormitório.

Ao chegar lá vestiu o pijama e se deitou,seus pensamentos não saiam da ruivinha que tanto lhe bagunçou a vida mas no fundo Hermione conhecia seus desejos e sabia que não tinha coragem suficiente para se entregar a eles...

**Yoh minna!!**

**Eu sei que não ficou tão boa, mas prometo melhorar eu resolvi escrever sobre a Gina e a Hermione porque acho as duas muito fofas... Bom não me xinguem tanto e mandem reviews. nanoda!! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Os primeiros raios de Sol adentraram no dormitório, Hermione espremeu os olhos e bateu na própria testa.

Ela vestiu seu uniforme rapidamente e correu para aula de poções "O professor Snape vai me matar", pensou enquanto corria pelas escadas. Hermione se deteu em frente à porta girou a maçaneta bem devagar e viu Snape de costas encarando o nada, ela adentrou na sala cautelosamente.

- Está atrasada senhorita Granger! - exclamou Snape ainda de costas para ela.

- Me desculpe isso não vai se repetir.

- Não mesmo, eu quero um resumo do livro de Poções reversas.

- Claro professor!

Ela se sentou ao lado de Rony.

- O que está acontecendo com você?

A morena não ouviu a pergunta estava se lembrando de seu sonho.

**FLASH BACK**

Gina estava sobre Hermione, suas mãos estavam ao lado de sua cabeça e seus joelhos ao lado de sua cintura, a ruiva a beijava e a penetrava ao mesmo tempo, arrancando gemidos da morena. E então ela trilhou um caminho com os lábios passando entre os seios da morena, pela barriga até chegar a seu sexo. Hermione estava quase lá e então foi despertada pela luz do sol.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

- Mione eu estou falando com você!

- Ahn... O-O que?

- Deixa pra lá já tá na hora!

Os três deixaram a sala do professor Snape e se separaram. Ela estava rumando para biblioteca quando ouviu uma voz familiar vindo de uma das salas vazias, ela se aproximou a da porta e notou que estava entre-aberta ela a abriu com cuidado e espiou. E então algo pareceu quebrar seu coração, a visão foi devastadora e lagrimas brotaram no canto de seus olhos, Gina estava sentada sobre uma mesa e entra suas pernas estava Fleur arrancando da ruivinha gemidos de prazer. Ela bateu a porta e correu de volta para o quarto, nisso Gina se afastou de Fleur.

- O que foi? - perguntou Fleur com seu sotaque Francês.

- Não sei! Eu tenho que ir... - disse com uma voz indiferente subindo a calcinha.

- Como quiser.

A ruivinha deixou Fleur na sala e rumou para o dormitório " Será que ela...?", ela apressou-se e correu para dentro dos aposentos de Granger. Nada, ela não estava lá.

- Ah? Onde ela está?

Ela novamente correu pelas escadas e dirigiu-se para a saida do castelo.

Hermione estava sentada ao lado da enorme pedra onde dava para observar o chalé de Hagrid, quando foi surpreendida.

- Que bela noite, não? - o inconfundível sotaque francês de Fleur

Hermione não respondeu apenas se levantou e foi embora, Fleur ficou para por alguns instantes atônita. A morena estava voltando para o castelo quando encontrou com Gina, a ruivinha não tinha forças para encará-la, o olhar de Hermione estava frio e indiferente.

- Me... Me desculpe!

- Te desculpar? Pelo que? - ela deu as costas para a ruiva - Não somos um casal. Você é livre para fazer o que quiser!

Os olhos da mais nova se arregalaram, estava pasma com a frieza da amiga.

- Você tem razão... V- Você não se importa, pois se tivesse medo de me perder já teria me amarrado! - dizendo isso ela se afastou. - Hermione você sempre foi a pessoa de minha admiração. O que me surpreende é tamanha indecisão de sua parte, você deveria apenas seguir seu coração.

- Não é fácil estar com seu irmão, beijá-lo desejando todas as vezes que fosse você! - as lagrimas rolaram por seu rosto - E-Eu não posso fazê-lo sofrer.

A ruiva se aproximou e a abraçou aconchegando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

- Mas e se isso custar sua felicidade?

- Não importa! Essa é minha decisão eu não vou deixá-lo, não vou magoá-lo.

- Mione... - sussurrou surpresa - Não vai magoá-lo mesmo sabendo que está magoando a pessoa que realmente ama?

A morena se afastou e procurou desviar o olhar.

- Me desculpe Gina!

A Wesley mais nova não procurou argumentar apenas a deixou lá sozinha.

Hermione foi para sua aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas e depois foi se encontrar com Rony para almoçar, ao se aproximar notou que o clima estava tenso Rony e Harry encaravam Gina que estava sentada em uma mesa distante sussurrando algo no ouvido de Fleur. Ela sentiu seus olhos se umedecerem e quando notou que Gina a olhava deu um jeito de virar o rosto de Rony e beijá-lo. O rapaz ficou com cara de bobo alegre e não discutiu.

- Hey Harry o que acha que Gina tanto faz com a Fleur? - perguntou Wesley

" Trepando.", pensou Hermione fuzilando a francesa com o olhar.

- Não sei! Ela não tem falado muito comigo desde que terminamos, mas pelo que a sei está guiando ela não teve tempo de conhecer quando participou do torneio tri buxo.

" É ela realmente mostrou lugares que ela nunca havia conhecido!" ela desejou voar no pescoço daquela vaca na mesma hora, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar quando D'elacur a olhou.

- Gente eu não estou com fome, eu vou dar um pulinho na biblioteca se não se importam! - disse rapidamente enquanto se retirava.

Ela vagou pelos corredores até chegar à biblioteca, procurou um lugar bem isolado e se jogou no chão e começou a chorar. Fleur acabara de entrar na biblioteca e estava andando pela prateleira ao lado quando ouviu os soluços da garota.

- Porque está chorando? - perguntou com seu sotaque francês abaixando-se ao lado da jovem

" Porque? Eu vou te disser o porque!", ela disfarçou e disse:

- Por nada eu só machuquei a mão em algum lugar.

Ela se levantou e procurou se afastar, mas a francesa a laçou pela cintura.

- É impressão minha ou está me evitando senhorita Granger? - ao fazer a pergunta girou o corpo da mais nova obrigando-a a encará-la.

- D-Do que está falando? - perguntou com a voz fraca estava sentindo uma sensação estranha seu coração estava acelerado - Por que eu a evitaria?

A loira sorriu e começou a aproximar seus lábios dos da menor.

- RAM!

No mesmo momento Fleur a soltou. Hermione espiou por cima do ombro de Fleur e viu Gina com os braços cruzados com cara de emborada.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? - perguntou furiosa

- A senhorita Granger só estava sendo gentil!

- Calada loira, sai fora preciso conversar com a Hermione! - a francesa pareceu não entender muito bem o recado - A sós.

Fleur deixou as duas a sós, Gina se certificou de que ela já não estava mais por perto e então explodiu.

- Qual é o seu problema? Porque estava agarrando minha namorada?

- Em primeiro lugar não fui eu quem a agarrei foi ela quem me agarrou, e quer saber eu até que gostei!

- O-O que?! Por acaso está tentando me fazer ciúmes?

- Não eu não faria isso.

- Não mesmo, no refeitório quando eu olhei pra vocês deu um jeito de beijar o Rony e depois de me dizer que não queria magoá-lo quase beija a minha namorada!

- Você não está em ponto de se queixar... Naquele dia disse que me amava e no dia seguinte deixou a Fleur entrar de cabeça no meio das suas pernas! - gritou começando a chorar.

- Mione - Gina sussurrou - Me desculpe.

TO BE CONTINUE...

**Yoh minna!**

**Desculpem a demora para postar a continuação (;3)**

**Espero que gostem!! \o/**


End file.
